The Resurgence
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Jesus Christ is dead, and Satan mocks God for His failure. But God is always above Satan, and He will surely turn this great tragedy into the greatest gift He can give to Jesus and mankind.


For the second time in his long, immortal life, Michael, Archangel of God, commander of the angelic armies of Heaven, felt utterly depressed and hopeless. Sorrow and frustration weighed on his heart like the great mountains that God had made on earth. Which was ironic indeed, considering that he knew full well that God had given him the strength to move mountains as though they were light as feathers. The first time he had felt this way was when he had learnt that mankind had fallen away from God, being deceived by Satan. Man, God's finest masterpiece, the only being who was fully made in the likeness and image of God, had fallen away from Him because of sin. The incident had left Michael feeling completely broken and melancholic, because he loved God and therefore loved Man as well; he knew that man's separation from the Lord was heart-wrenching to say the least for his Creator. But hope was renewed in him soon enough, for the Lord revealed to him and all the other remaining angels that He would send a Messiah, a Savior to restore the relationship between mankind and Himself. Michael remembered clearly how happy and joyful he and all the other angels, heavenly spirits and beings were when they heard the news.

But now the Messiah was dead, having borne the iniquities and sins of mankind on His sinless, pure, holy body, and having died an excruciating and humiliating death on the Cross. All because Satan orchestrated it. Satan. Michael's heart swelled with righteous anger and indignation at that name. Once God's greatest angel, Satan the devil, formerly Lucifer, had chosen to rebel against God, his great pride causing him to desire to rule over all creation in the place of God. It was Satan who had brought death, suffering, darkness and sin into the world, corrupting and tainting all that God had created, starting with mankind, because mankind was made in the image of the Lord. It was Satan's way of spiting the Lord, forcibly tearing God's most beloved children away from Him. And now, Satan was standing before the throne of God, his incredibly hideous and diabolical facial features contorted into a wicked, twisted grin, revealing a mouthful of menacing sharp teeth.

"What will you do now, Jehovah? Your precious Son lies dead in the grave, crushed for the iniquities and transgressions of those whom he fed and healed, his body destroyed by the wickedness of your precious creations. You actually thought He could save them? You actually thought mankind would accept Your love through Him? Stop lying to yourself, Jehovah. Mankind can never be saved. They chose time and again to walk away from Your holiness and to reject Your love and grace, and they will do so for all of eternity. You've lost!" Satan snarled, before letting out a maniacal, evil laugh that rang throughout the heavens and echoed throughout time and space.

Michael felt utterly sick to his stomach, his fury and disgust at the evil one reaching breaking point. He reached for his Sword, attempting to smite the accuser, but the Lord's voice, gentle yet firm, rang through his head, "Stop, Michael."

"But, Lord, he – "

"Patience, Michael."

"Yes, Lord. Your Word is law."

Satan left, flapping his great crimson bat-like wings, laughing triumphantly as he flew back from heaven to his demonic stronghold. Michael presented himself before the Lord. "Lord," he began, tears falling from his eyes, "Jesus…the Christ…He…"

"He is dead, Michael." All the angels present bowed their heads low, their spirits weighed down heavily by immeasurable sorrow and loss. "So he is dead then. Mankind is lost to us." Michael sobbed.

"No." The Lord's voice rang out loud and clear, and all the angels perked their heads up, a glimmer of hope seeping into their souls like a trickle of water in the desert. "Death and Hades may have a hold on my Son, but they will not enjoy their hold for long." All the angels could feel the eyes of the Lord on them. "My children, do you not believe that I Am greater than Death and Hades?"

All the angels fell to the ground and cried out, "We believe and we know for a fact, O Lord, that You are above all things, including Death and Hades!"

"Then take heart; in 3 days I will command that Death and Hades leave the body of my Son. He had to die so as to completely destroy all the sins and mistakes of my children, past, present and future, but Jesus will rise again, and I will give Him power and authority over all nations and all creation on the earth, and His name will be the name above all names, and all who receive Him shall not perish but have eternal life."

Now the hope and joy that Michael and all the other angels, celestial beings and heavenly hosts felt now turned into a gushing river, an overflowing lake that washed away all the bitterness and hopelessness of the desert. All fear and sadness was now forgotten, cast aside to the winds as they rejoiced over the victory that was soon to come.

* * *

Jesus smiled as He saw His disciples, still debating intensely about whether or not He had truly risen from the dead. The rumors had spread like wildfire, even though it had only been a few hours since He had commanded that Death and Hades leave His body, and now had a glorified, immortal body that was completely free from death, pain and suffering. Even though He was disappointed that many of His disciples still had so little faith, that they would not believe the news of His resurrection, He still loved them dearly like His own brothers and sisters. As God, He could see past their current unbelief, and knew that they would all one day be used mightily by Him to preach the Gospel.

"Peace be with you." He said. There was total silence in the room as everyone turned to face Him, shock written all over their faces. Before all hell broke loose. "It's a ghost! It's a ghost!" Thomas gave a most womanlike shriek before leaping out of his chair. Mary Magdalene and Peter simply gaped at Him, while John, James and the others were all cowering in fear and terror.

"Why are you troubled, and why do doubt rise in your minds?" Jesus asked calmly. There was something in His voice, something so peaceful, so reassuring, so sincere, that the disciples' fear and shock was almost quelled completely. "Look at my hands and my feet. It is I myself!"

Peter was the first to reach Him. Then came Mary Magdalene, then James, then Matthew, then John, then the rest of all the disciples. Their faces shone with amazement and wonder as they felt Jesus's solid, physical body. "Touch me and see; a ghost does not have flesh and bones as you see that I have."

"It is you, Lord." Peter said, tears of joy streaming down His face, and he fell to the ground and worshipped. All the other disciples followed suit. Except for Thomas. "I-i-is it really you, Jesus? You died!"

"Do you have anything here to eat?" They gave Him a piece of broiled fish, and He took it and ate in their presence. And finally Thomas believed, and with tears of joy in his eyes he fell to the ground before the Lord as well.

"This is what was written: The Christ will suffer and rise from the dead on the third day, and repentance and forgiveness of sins will be preached in His name to all nations, beginning at Jerusalem."

The disciples and all the angels and heavenly hosts from on high rejoiced, for the word of God had indeed come true, that truly Jesus was fully victorious over sin and death, and now mankind could be saved from the eternal punishment of hell and could once more dwell with God in the kingdom of heaven. And as all this was going on, Satan the Accuser looked on in horror and shock before letting out a bloodcurdling scream to the heavens, "NOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
